


Good Days

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Albus has a meeting with a very important person.





	Good Days

Albus Dumbledore was feeling particularly happy today. The sun was shining and the school was not falling apart. Yes today would be a good day he could tell. 

He had a very important meeting today and he was very excited for it. Most people would be nervous about this particular meeting but Albus could not bring himself to be nervous. He knew that what he was doing was good even if no one else thought so. 

This was how things usually went and Albus had learned to stop caring about what other people thought. Today was going to be a good day because Albus was going to do what he thought was right.

He walked into his office and saw three people sitting behind his desk. It was a couple with a ten year old boy.

“Hello Remus, it is an honor to meet you.” Albus said to the small boy.


End file.
